


Sara's girl

by Sharpe_Canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Ava Sharpe - Freeform, Cuffs, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Jealous Sara Lance, Light BDSM, Protective Sara Lance, Sara Lance - Freeform, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric, Smut, Vibrators, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpe_Canary/pseuds/Sharpe_Canary
Summary: Sara catches a time agent flirting with Ava, and decides to scare her off before showing Ava exactly who's she is.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Sara's girl

It was a late Friday, and Sara and the rest of the Legends had just wrapped up an anachronism in the Middle East. It had been a long week, and Sara and Ava hadn't managed to see each other since the weekend. As a result of this, once Sara and the team had fixed the anachronism, the Captain had decided that she was going to surprise her girlfriend at work, hoping that it would be late enough so that she could take her home to spend some quality time together.

The Bureau was quiet, and darker than what it would be in the day; the only light apart from the shaded wall lamps, coming from Ava's office. As Sara approached the office she noticed a few of the desk lights in the bull pen were also on, and a couple of agents tapping away at their computers. She nodded a polite 'Hello' to them, and continued, while noticing one empty chair by an obviously occupied desk. She assumed it was Gary's, and went to reach for the door, but just as she was going for the handle, she heard a feminine giggle that didn't belong to Ava.

"That is _so_ true, ma'am, but I'm still not sure." said the unfamiliar voice, "This organisation is important, and I love working under you. You're doing such a great job running it. How do you manage running an entire Bureau, keeping track on those ridiculous Legends, and have the time to keep yourself in such good shape?"

"Oh, just a lot of patience and trust, Agent Davis." brushed Ava off, sounding like she hadn't caught what the girl was insinuating.

"Oh, come on! Look at you, you look amazing, and you're hair is absolutely divine. You must have some secret..." the girl complimented.

Sara cringed at how hard the stranger was trying to win Ava over. With her blood boiling, she decide that she had heard enough through the door, and was ready to stop whoever the hell this chick was from trying to get it on with _her_ girlfriend.

Practically kicking the door open, Sara made her presence known in the room instantly, as she stepped forward; hair blowing back from the violent way she had opened the door, and her fierce blue eyes surveying the private office. Ava was stood up from her desk chair, wearing her crisp Bureau pantsuit, hair tumbling down her right shoulder like a golden waterfall, shuffling papers and organising some of her work as she often did before finishing for the day. The stranger stood close by; too close for Sara's liking. She was leaning against the desk, to Ava's right, right hand gripping the edge, and Sara instantly noticed that her blouse had one button too many undone. She had red, shiny hair, just down past her shoulders, and green eyes, that resembled that of a cat's, giving her a sneaky, untrustworthy demeanour. She wore a crimson red lipstick, which didn't suit her much in Sara's opinion, and turned to look at Sara like she was a teacher who had just been interrupted by a student.

"Sara!" Ava greeted, her face lighting up as she saw who had arrived. She had missed Sara a lot, even though they'd talked on the phone every day, and her mind had been distracted as a result of this. Ava's longing for Sara was the reason that she had so naïvely brushed off the inappropriate subtle advancements that Agent Davis had been making towards her. She was stressed with work, tired, and her mind and heart wished for one person, and one person only, and that was the one and only Sara Lance.

Sara was glad to see that Ava looked more happy than surprised to see her, and if they were alone, Sara's smile would've matched that of Ava's. However, they weren't, and Sara noticed that Agent Davis' left hand was in mid-air, as if she had planned on reaching out to touch Ava's hair after complimenting it. This was a no-go for Sara, and she strutted towards the desk intimidatingly, causing the redhead to instantly retreat her arm and step away from the desk, straightening her suit in a way that indicated that she was nervous.

"Hey, honey, how you doing?" asked Sara, making a point of using the nickname to highlight their close relationship, as opposed to the 'ma'am' the Bureau agent had used. Reaching where Ava stood by the desk, she grabbed Ava's left arm, pulling the her into a deep, passionate kiss that surprised the taller blonde; marking her as her own in front of the stranger in the room.

The kiss was unexpected by Ava, and she was breathless once they parted, with a furrowed brow that mirrored her confusion surrounding Sara's behaviour, who brought her thumb to Ava's face to wipe off the lipstick stain that had been left there by her.

"Uh- I... I’m fine- great, now that you're here." she stammered, trying to pull herself together as she remembered the Agent present in the room. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what was going through Sara's mind, noticing that her girlfriend wore a dangerous smile, eyes darting from looking at Ava with warmth, to staring at Agent Davis with a coldness that could freeze the sun. "Sara, this is Agent Davis... Davis, this is Sara." explained Ava, not really knowing what to do.

"Sara _Lance?_ " asked the agent, a hint of snootiness in her tone, but her expression faltered as her brows burrowed into a frown.

"Yep, that's me. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, umm...what was your name again, sorry?" asked Sara innocently, not sounding pleased nor sorry at all, but extending her right hand out to shake the Agent's hand.

"Wendy Davis, I work here..." started the redhead, who finished her sentence with an "...ah..." as Sara shook her hand, obviously squeezing the girl's hand with more strength than one would usually use with a typical handshake.

"Well isn't that nice." replied Sara, her voice at a higher pitch than usual, and fake.

"Aren't you one of the Legends?" asked Wendy, her distaste for the crew obvious in her tone.

"Yes, yes I am. _Captain_ , in fact." corrected Sara confidently, "It's a cool gig, y'know. Better than when I was in the League of Assassins, although I can't argue that some of the skills I learnt in the League haven't come in handy when dealing with any _thing_ , or any _body_ , who try to get in my way."

Ava saw which way Sara was headed, and so tried to divert the conversation quickly,

"Yea, um... Agent Davis here's been offered a transfer to the Department of Defence. I was just trying to convince her to go for it. The heads of department there made it sound like an excellent opportunity." she rambled.

"Oh my, that opportunity is to _die_ for I'd say." added Sara, a small smirk appearing across her lips as she emphasized ' _die_ '. By now her message couldn't be more obvious; ' _Leave Ava, and the Bureau if you must, or suffer the consequences_.'

"Uh, yeah... I wasn't too sure about it, but um... I think I'm going to think about it for a few days, and um...I'll let you know next week, Director Sharpe." stuttered the redhead, obviously shaken by Sara's passive aggressive approach. "It's gotten late now anyways, so I'm- I'm just going to go home."

"That sounds great, Davis! Goodnight." Ava spoke, trying to sound cheerful for the poor girl's sake, before Sara added after her,

"Yeah, goodnight _Wendy!_ " she emphasized her name sarcastically just as the Agent hustled through the door, closing it behind her hurriedly.

Ava turned to look at Sara, who held her gaze at the door for a while, looking like she was almost daring for the Agent to open it again and to return.

"What the hell was all that about Sara?" asked the Director, her words managing to make Sara's eyes snap from surveying the door to looking into Ava's concerned blue's.

"Exactly my thoughts!" retorted Sara, "Who the hell was that chick? She was practically drooling all over you."

"Davis? No, she wasn't, she's just devoted to her job."

"Oh, she's devoted to something, but not her job!" stated Sara, getting a little annoyed at Ava's cluelessness, "Only you would fail to notice a person practically throwing themselves at you."

"Oh, come on Sara, get a grip." scoffed Ava, "Don't tell me you're threatened by her." she asked teasingly, seeing how Sara's eyes lit up in anger at her assumption. Although she had been taken aback by Sara's behaviour, she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't turned on by the blonde's possessiveness, and she was curious to see how far she could go.

 _"Threatened?_ By _her?_ " Sara nearly yelled, getting equally angry and aroused with Ava, who still looked flushed from the sudden kiss Sara had planted on her lips, and who's face showed glimpses of a taunting smile. "Oh, baby." chuckled Sara, her voice suddenly eerily calm and her face breaking out into devious expression, "I'm going to make you regret even suggesting that." she announced, before she practically pounced on the taller woman, pushing her back into the desk and causing Ava to grunt as she felt the hard surface knock into her.

"Mm, do your worse." challenged Ava against Sara's mouth, the former assassin attacking her lips with her own. Ava closed her eyes and sat on the desk, placing each of her legs at opposite sides of Sara's body as the smaller blonde devoured her lips.

Tongues pushed against one another, and Ava's hands were roaming up and down Sara's back, legs firmly holding her in place and desperate for her to come closer, even though it was virtually impossible.

Sara was infatuated with her girlfriend, but was determined to live up to the challenge Ava had dared her with, and so when she felt the Director tugging at her tank top, Sara's hands shot down from being tangled in her hair to stop her before she went any further.

"Oh, no, baby." Sara tutted, clicking her tongue, "It's not going to be that easy tonight." she announced, bending down to take Ava's bottom lip between her teeth pulling at it gently before letting it go and running her tongue over it soothingly. Sara let Ava's hands go, before running her own hands up behind Ava's dangling legs, bringing them to the front when she reached her thighs, pushing them up towards Ava's centre, before raking her nails back down the inside of her thighs, causing a visible chill to run up through Ava's body. "Grab your stuff. We're going home." ordered Sara.

Ava didn't need to be told twice, feeling herself dripping already at Sara's dominant behaviour. She jumped off the desk and bent down to reach for her workbag, squealing as she felt the stinging slap of Sara's hand against her but.

Sara smirked, opening up a portal that took them straight to Ava's bedroom. They needed privacy tonight, and Sara planned on Ava making noises that couldn't risk being overheard in the echoed hallways of the Waverider.

Stepping through the portal, Ava had just enough time to throw her bag onto the chair before she heard the portal zap closed behind her, and then felt herself be span around by Sara, who had already turned the bedside lamps on and taken her jacket off. The smaller blonde gave Ava a kiss, before pulling away abruptly, causing a whimper to leave the taller blonde's mouth, who had expected a longer make out session.

"Strip." instructed Sara, turning away from Ava to go and get their sex toy box out from under the bed.

Ava happily obliged, her heart beating faster with every passing second as she wondered what her girlfriend had planned for her. She kicked her shoes to the side, quickly pulled her pants down, throwing it away with her socks, and went at it to remove her jacket.

She watched the former assassin burrow through their toys, having gathered quite the collection throughout their relationship, before she saw her stand up, blindfold visible in hand, and approach Ava who had just began to unbutton her blouse.

Sara approached her slowly, before she brought her left hand up to stroke Ava's hair lovingly behind her ear, breaking character for a second to ask,

"What's our safe word?" in a sweet tone.

"Canary." confirmed Ava, heart melting as she always noticed Sara’s need to make sure she felt safe and content .

"Use it if you need to, okay?" said Sara, wanting to reassure her lover that they could stop at any point if she was uncomfortable or in distress.

Ava nodded, eyes darting all over Sara's face to take in her sweet features as she bent down to give Ava one more deep kiss. When they parted, Sara got back into character.

"Now then," she breathed, moving to stand behind Ava. Sara still wore her boots, and seeing as Ava was now barefoot, she was level with the Director for once.

Ava could feel her breathing against her neck, moving her right hand over Ava's right shoulder, then down to grasp around her neck,

"Are you ready to do as you're told?"

Ava gulped as she felt Sara's warm breath tickling her, before she answered,

"Yes."

"Good girl." praised Sara before she brought her teeth to nibble at the Director's left ear lobe, whilst her arms had travelled down Ava's half open blouse, throwing caution to the wind, and grabbing both sides of the shirt, ripping it apart and causing buttons to fly everywhere as Ava's chest burst out. Pulling the loose collar of the shirt back, Sara attached her lips to where Ava's neck and shoulder met, and the taller blonde brought her left hand up to try and hold Sara's head there, but was interrupted,

"Take the rest of your clothes off and lay on the bed. I want you completely naked when I get back." ordered the Captain, before turning on her heel and heading out of the room.

Ava stood, confused for a second, but decided to do as Sara told her.

A few minutes passed, and Ava now lay bare on the bed, growing hornier by the second. She couldn't stand just lying there anymore, and so she spread her legs open and propped them up, bringing her hand down between them, closing her eyes as she began moving her fingers in a circular motion around her clit, silently begging for Sara to return soon as she felt wetness dripping down from her entrance, and onto the bed.

She got her wish sooner than what she had anticipated, as she heard her girlfriend clear her throat. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sara standing at the bottom of the bed, her figure placed between her open legs, and she wore wickedly innocent face. Ava saw that Sara now was only wearing her black silk robe, and she had with her a glass of ice in one hand, and a glass of water with a straw in the other. Sara placed both on the bedside table to Ava's right, and Ava sat up, a hint of embarrassment about what she had just been doing visible on her face, but Sara just mounted the bed and got on her knees in front of her, stroking the Director's hair,

"Now, I didn't say you could touch yourself did I..." she chastised, "at least, not without me present. You could've been thinking about anyone. About that _whore_ Agent. About your ex." she listed, shaking her head and stroking her thumb and index finger between Ava's chin, before she pushed the Director's chin upwards to look into her eyes, "And all you're allowed to think about is _me._ "

They had a quiet stare off for a few seconds, before Sara opened her robe to reveal her own naked body, the fabric gliding down her shoulders gracefully, before she let it fall off completely.

Ava studied Sara's amazing body, confirming that the only person she _could_ ever think about was Sara. There was no one like her, both mentally and physically, and Ava was absolutely infatuated with her.

"You _are_ all I think abo-" started Ava, eyes moving from studying Sara's assets, to staring into her magnificent eyes, but Sara covered her mouth with her right index and middle finger, before she gently pushed them both into the taller blonde's mouth, Ava's tongue instinctively curling around them and wetting them as she eyed Sara nervously.

Sara slowly pulled her fingers out of Ava's mouth, before pushing them into her own, sucking them forcefully, causing her cheeks to tighten, as she stared so deeply into Ava's dark eyes she could see into her soul. When she was done, she removed her fingers and reached for the blindfold, tying it around Ava's head, depraving the woman of sight so that her other senses could awaken.

Ava sat on her knees, breathing heavily from combined arousal and apprehension, listening intently to Sara's words now that she could only hear her.

"Only _I_ get to touch you. You aren't to move unless I tell you to, do you understand?"

Ava only nodded, but Sara wanted to hear her comply, so she rose up on her knees, getting closer to Ava, and took a fistful of Ava's hair in her right hand, before yanking it back, causing the woman to gasp in surprise and hold her head back, exposing her entire neck and chest.

"I asked, do you understand?" repeated Sara in a sultry voice, her breasts brushing against Ava's.

Ava felt Sara's hot breath against her expose neck, and let out an audible gulp before answering,

"Yes, yes, I understand." chest heaving in excitement.

"Good." said Sara, running her right hand painfully slow down Ava's front; nails grazing between the mounds of her breasts, gliding down toned abs that flexed beneath her touch, before coming to a stop where she was needed the most.

Ava's body began to squirm, her sex dripping, and already aching to be touched.

Sara's hand danced around Ava's stomach for a while, leaving faint lines where her short nails scratched as she went. Sara loved nothing more than seeing her girlfriend at the mercy of her hands like this, and although she wanted to take her right there and then, she was going to drag it out a little while before doing so. Sara spread her right hand open, and placed it firmly on Ava's chest,

"Lie down, baby."

Ava silently complied, feeling Sara's encouraging push. Once she was on her back, she felt Sara's weight shift on the bed, before she heard a familiar clink of their handcuffs. She sensed Sara returning to her position, before straddling her torso, sensing the Captain bend over her body, and feeling her grab onto her wrists, placing them above her head. The cuffs were fastened onto them, binding her arms together and restricting Ava's movements.

Ava's body was buzzing with anticipation now, and her excitement reached a whole other level when she felt Sara's hands trail down her arms, tickling her biceps, then continuing down her underarms and resting atop her breasts, squeezing them firmly with her palms.

"Y'know, I think your boobs are my favourite thing about your body." declared Sara as she began to rock her body against Ava's, kneading and squeezing the woman's breasts with each movement. "Then again, having said that..." she began, lifting herself away from Ava's body.

Ava let out a whimper at the loss of contact again, Sara's movements having been causing a build up for her, but she soon found herself breathe in a gasp when she felt the wisps of the leather flogger they had, brush against her body. She felt Sara move, and the flogger following, brushing all over her stomach, skimming by her soaked vulva, before it got ran down her right leg.

Sara placed herself at the bottom of the bed by Ava's feet, and smiled at the woman who lay bare, exposed and vulnerable in front of her. She was magnificent, and Sara counted on her skills to show her that tonight.

"You do have these glorious legs, don't you." she noted, running the flogger up from Ava's left ankle now. Once she reached Ava's thighs, she used both hands to pick them up and plant Ava's feet on the bed, "And your gorgeous thighs."

As Ava heard Sara speak those words, she felt the Captain's lips kiss her right leg; once on the inside of her knee, starting off with a gentle suck, then she moved further up the leg, kissing her again, and biting down as she sucked this time. By the time Sara was going for the third kiss, Ava could feel the smaller blonde's head brushing against her centre, and she yelped as Sara bit hard at her upper inner right thigh, hearing her slurp against her skin before she brushed her tongue over the mark she had surely made, to soothe it. Just as she felt the pain subside from her right thigh, she let out a hiss as Sara brought the flogger down to sting against her left thigh, running the tassels over where it had landed.

"You're abs are also quite captivating y'know..." continued Sara as Ava squirmed, "I love watching them flex every time I fuck you." she stated, trailing the flogger across her abs before bringing the it down on Ava's hips and causing her to grunt, and for her muscles to appear more prominent as she did so.

Ava tried to focus on her breathing as the sting of the flogger sent electricity through her veins. She felt her chest rise and fall as Sara danced the tassels in an infinity sign around her breasts circling one before moving on to the other. She felt Sara settle beside her to her right, and felt her warm breath dancing over her skin as the flogger moved back down her stomach.

"Your pussy is, no doubt, a strong contender as well." breathed Sara, bringing her lips to Ava's neck as she moved her wrist to twirl the tassels of the whip over Ava's sex.

Ava blew out a shaky breath as the leather only touched her lightly enough to increase the throbbing that was already unbearable between her legs. 

"But then again...so's your ass." added Sara, taking Ava by absolute surprise as she used her strength and assassin training to flip Ava around onto her stomach, tugging her up onto her knees so that her ass now stood up proudly for Sara.

Ava gasped at the surprising movement, but found herself biting down onto her bottom lip and panting as she felt Sara bringing the flogger down hard and fast against her ass cheeks multiple times, creating a loud slapping sound that echoed around the room. She muttered ' _fuck'_ as she felt a heat radiating from where the flogger had spanked, and gasped as Sara's cool hands disposed of the flogger to grasp on to her stinging cheeks, massaging them gently then placing a short kiss onto each one.

The Director felt the mattress shift as Sara moved off the bed, and she turned her head around in a futile attempt to try and locate where she had gone. She strained her ears, knowing that Sara wouldn't be heard unless she wanted herself to be. The taller woman thought she heard straps being tightened, but as she craned her head to try and hear some more, her body jumped slightly as she heard Sara's sultry voice speaking right into her left ear,

"You see, Aves..." Sara began, her right hand moving across Ava's back, down her ass, to running her fingers through her folds, which were practically gushing by now. She placed her three middle fingers together, moving her hand forward so that the middle finger pressed down on Ava's clit, with her other fingers grazing each side of her vulva, before sliding them back towards herself, collecting wetness as she went, and causing Ava's hips to buck forward to try and gain some much needed friction. "I don't really think I have to pick a favourite thing about you. Because, at the end of the day...Ava Sharpe," she whispered, leaning in to kiss Ava's spine, "you're all mine."

As that sentence ended, Ava grunted before letting out a long, loud moan as she felt Sara push a dildo past her entrance and into her throbbing walls. Ava didn't know what to do with herself, her wrists pulling apart from each other aimlessly against the cuffs as her walls adjusted to the new and sudden stretch. She panted and groaned as her clit ached, and pressed her forehead down onto the mattress, beneath her hands, to try and get herself together before Sara went any further.

Although Sara was still in character, she stood still for a few seconds just to make sure that Ava had enough time to feel the stretch subside before she pushed the rest inside. She listened carefully to Ava's ' _Ah's_ ' and breathing, and when she sensed them dying down, she thrusted further forward so that the entire shaft disappeared into Ava.

" _Fffuck..."_ howled Ava, her mind swimming again just as it had started to calm.

Sara once again stood still, practicing her own breathing as the strap on pressed against herself in a way that had her heart beating faster.

"This pretty little head of hair of yours that _Wendy_ liked so much." she started, as she backed away from Ava, moving the dildo out as she went. Sara then moved her right arm, reaching out for the back of Ava's head, hand gripping on golden locks before roughly yanking the Director's head backwards so that she could see Ava's mouth open and gasping, "All. Mine." she bit out, before plunging back into Ava, who's sounds were nearing a scream as she felt her insides clamp down onto the strap on once again.

Ava felt such relief that she was finally getting some of her needs seen to, that the roughness of it all was just adding to the mounting pleasure that she felt building up in the pits of her stomach. It was as if each time Sara did something to her that should be perceived as painful, sent feelings through her entire mind and body that resembled excitement, danger, and lust that could only be unlocked at the hands of the Captain, and no one else's.

Sara repeated her previous movements a few more times, before adopting a steadier rhythm; rocking her pelvis against Ava with confidence. Ava had been so turned on, Sara felt resistance from the woman's walls already as she heard her breathing hitch, and so just as Ava's whimpers reached a higher octave, Sara cruelly pulled out and didn't return.

"Oh- Shi..." breathed Ava, suddenly losing the momentum that she had been gaining. She was still on her knees, facing away from Sara, blindfolded and desperate, so she couldn't stop herself from asking what had happened, "Where d'you go!?", her voice beginning to sound strained as her walls continued to clench, searching for what had been there moments ago. A few quiet moments passed, but Ava jumped when she heard Sara breathing against her nape,

"I'm still here, baby." chuckled Sara, before returning to Ava, this time bringing her left hand around to circle Ava's clit before plunging back into her.

"Ah...mm" breathed Ava as she felt her walls tighten again, her release re-building.

Sara, once again, reached for Ava's hair with her right arm, and now continuously held on as she pounded into the Director.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled Ava's ears as she felt her body rock in front of Sara. With Sara's hand wrapped in her hair, she couldn't help but arch her back as her throat extended, and her mouth stood agape, with moans of pleasure tumbling out of it. She felt Sara quicken her pace slightly to match with the intensity of Ava's response, and when the smaller blonde hit that perfect rhythm, Ava finally felt the heat that had been building up inside of her release.

"Ah- Fuck...Shit, Sara!" she rambled as her orgasm barrelled into her, her walls instinctively tightening to keep Sara from moving.

Sara grunted as the base of the strap on rubbed against herself. She decided that she would come now, wanting to get it out of the way if possible so she could concentrate on her lover. Her legs were slightly strained, but she felt great, with one hand gripping Ava's hip tight enough to leave a mark, she bucked her hips upwards, rubbing her clit against the base of the strap on, and grunted out her orgasm. She kept still, completely buried in Ava, and bent down to kiss the older blonde's back, which felt clammy beneath her touch. Finally, it appeared as if Ava had come down enough for Sara to move out of her, ad let her lose blonde curls fall back over her shoulders.

Ava sighed as she felt her body relax, content and happy with what Sara had given her. Her arms felt strained from holding herself up, and as she felt Sara move out of her, she let her body flop down onto the bed, and she moved onto her back, feeling drowsy.

Sara had removed her strap, and moved towards Ava to rid her of her blindfold. Throwing the fabric to the side, she looked into Ava's eyes and saw as her pupils adjusted to the light, but still remained slightly dilated. Sara smirked, watching Ava's blushing cheeks, and loving how good her hair looked even when it had been ruffled with a blindfold and by Sara herself. Sara was straddled on top of Ava, and bent down to kiss her lips sweetly, loving the way Ava hummed in response to her gentle gesture.

Ava loved kissing Sara, and so was grateful that the blonde had decided to make out with her for a while. She longed to touch her, and so brought her bound hands up to hoop around Sara's neck. She waited for any resistance from Sara, but was glad that she wasn't met with any, and so she deepened her kisses and brought her tongue out to play with Sara's. A good few minutes passed, and Ava was loving their current situation, until she felt Sara's left hand sneak off from caressing her ribs, and reaching for the bedside table; hearing a clinking noise. She was about to break away from Sara to see what was going on, but Sara beat her to it,

"We better cool those whip marks down shouldn't we?" she announced playfully, her smile lines prominent as she beamed at Ava before popping an ice cube between her teeth to put it on display for the intrigued Director.

Ava took a deep breath as she saw Sara's intentions, and felt the former assassin push her arms back to rest on the bed, before she sank down to nuzzle between Ava's breasts. Suddenly, Ava's deep breath turned sharp as she felt the cold sting of an ice cube meet with her skin, instantly causing her skin to react and her nipples harden.

Sara let the cube slip between Ava's mounds for a while, flicking it backwards and forwards with her tongue, playfully testing where it would slide off to. She gave a particularly hard flick to it once, and it shot up for Ava's throat, nearly sliding off the woman and onto the bed, but Sara's fast responses kicked in and she captured it in her mouth quickly, slurping the melting excess off of it. She held the cube between her teeth, and used her mouth to bring it up to Ava's nipples, which stood up hard and keen for Sara, and she rubbed them with the ice, hearing Ava hiss in reaction. The Captain then guided the cube down Ava's toned stomach, and watched fascinated as the woman's abs tightened as a cold, wet trail was left behind. The combined heat of Sara's breath, and that which radiated off of Ava's body had significantly melted the cube, and Sara brought it's journey to an end by letting it slip into the Director's belly button. The smaller blonde watched Ava's body tense and shudder, and looked up to see her eyes trained on her. She kissed the taller blonde's lower abdomen with her cold lips, and bent further down to give Ava's vulva one long lick.

The coldness of Sara's tongue and the sudden contact was brilliant, and Ava let her head fall back into the pillow's as a low moan slipped out. She was disappointed however, to not feel Sara continuing, and she tried to buck her hips upwards to hint her need.

Sara had watched as Ava's head fell backwards, and had decided that she wanted to taste Ava's neck herself, so she brought her right hand down to replace her tongue, and moved back up for the long neck she lusted after. The Captain situated her lips on a spot which she knew instantly heightened Ava's arousal, no matter the situation, and began to suck and nibble on it. Her fingers were trailing each side of Ava's entrance, collecting her wetness, and feeling around for her enlarged clit which craved to be touched.

Ava was shuddering and gasping, and she moaned loudly as Sara nuzzled into her neck, and gritted her teeth as she was bitten by the playful woman.

"You know...I can't exactly wear a scarf to work." spoke Ava, hinting that she knew what Sara was doing, but her words slurring as Sara's fingers started massaging her sex.

"Don't worry about it, baby. This way, everyone will know that you're _mine..."_ she said as she gave a particularly hard suck on the skin above Ava's collar bone, before continuing, "...and then there'll be no red headed bitches sniffing around you." assured Sara possessively, moving her fingers around Ava's clit, steadily.

"I- ah..." began Ava, "I think you made sure of that by casually...oh- fuck...casually mentioning that you were an assassin." joked Ava, struggling to form her sentences as her arousal increased.

"Eh, can never be too sure when it comes to someone as special as you." stated Sara, looking into Ava's eyes with genuine love, before bending down and taking her left nipple in her mouth to start nibbling and sucking, and finally plunging two fingers into Ava. She felt Ava's chest heave beneath her, and engulfed her breast in her mouth, loving feeling Ava's creamy, soft skin against her wet tongue.

Although a strap on always felt amazing when Sara was in control of it, there was something unbeatably intimate when Sara used her fingers on her. She loved nothing more than feeling Sara inside her, fingers expertly sending her into bliss. She bucked her hips and spread her legs wide open, needing to feel Sara everywhere. She felt Sara move expertly inside of her, and her moans increased as she felt fingers curling and brushing up against a certain patch inside of her that caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head.

Sara began to moan as well as she saw just how erotic Ava looked. She left one more hickey on the top of the Director's right breast, before deciding that she needed to taste her. Sara steadily kissed her way down Ava's belly, giving a few pecks to the woman's pelvis, before reaching her vulva and removing her fingers to be able to taste it all. As she flattened her tongue out and pressed it against Ava, she felt the taller woman's body stiffen, her legs giving a twitch before attempting to clamp Sara between them. The sounds Ava was making was heavenly, and Sara decided as she took the woman's clit in her mouth, to match her, and as she moaned into Ava she sent vibrations throughout the Director's body which caused the woman's entire body to arch.

Ava was beginning to feel delirious with joy as Sara payed all of her mouth's attention to her clit. She thought that she couldn't feel any more aroused, until she felt Sara's fingers entering her again, playing around for a few seconds, before she pushed a third digit inside. The glorious sting of the stretch and the vigorous tugging and sucking of the clit had Ava breathing rapidly, and she panted with a high pitched moan each time she breathed. Sara must've sensed that she was doing something amazing to her, because Ava felt the Captain's fingers reach deep inside of her, and curl her fingers repeatedly in a come hither motion which tapped just right against her g-spot, while moving her tongue impossibly fast over her clit, which sent Ava over the edge with an out of character scream.

"O- FU- SARA!!!" She yelped, feeling her walls contracting around her lover's fingers, who was still going through the motions, not stopping. Her entire body was buzzing, and she felt herself and the bed soaked beneath her as her body squirmed. Waves of pleasure washed over her, and just as she felt her voice stinging her throat, she felt Sara move away for a split second, only to return with a delightful buzzing sound of a vibrator. Her ears and body had just enough time to register what was happening before it did. Still in the grips of her last orgasm, Ava yelled as she felt the vibrator tease her walls, sending electricity throughout her body. 

The vibrator was rather big, and shaped like a penis, so it could be easily inserted to pleasure it's user from the inside, but it also had an added bit that stimulated the clit as well. Sara loved using this particular vibrator, be it on herself or on Ava, as it expertly heightened and increased pleasure by a hundred percent each time it was brought into play. She teased Ava's entrance with it only for a few seconds, before easily sliding it inside of the woman, making sure that her clit was firmly placed under it, and she watched as Ava began losing her senses. The device was at a lower setting however, and before she made Ava come again, Sara needed her to hear something.

"Now then baby," she began, "before I make you cum again, I need to know one thing..." she stated, suddenly putting the vibrator on a higher setting, causing Ava's body to thrash on the bed, and her baby blues to scrunch close "Who's are you?"

Ava truly didn't know what to do. Her arousal was at a high that it had never reached before. Her body was ringing, and her wrists pulled hard against each other, desperate to get out of the cuffs to grab on to something to get her through. Her legs closed around Sara's hand and the device, almost wanting them to be removed but also never wanting this feeling to end. She was in such bliss that she almost forgot to answer Sara's question, prompting the smaller blonde to heighten the vibrations again,

"Who's. Are. You?" demanded Sara, who stood on her knees between Ava's legs, her left-hand groping Ava's thigh trying to coax an answer out of her.

"Yours! Yo- fuck!! Yours, Sara. Yours." insisted Ava, chanting the words, her vocabulary suddenly forgotten as a result of her increasing pleasure.

"That's a good girl." stated Sara, before finally turning the vibrator on to it's highest setting and watching intently as Ava's eyes changed from looking at hers with desperation, to rolling to the back of her head in deep arousal.

Ava's hips were now basically floating off of the bed. Her throat stung as she screamed, but she could barely hear herself as her ears were singing from the feelings Sara was giving to her.

"Sara! Sara! Sa-" she chanted, but was cut off when the Captain brought her right hand down to press on to Ava's lower abdomen, prompting an orgasm to wrack through her body for the third time that night. Her vision went dark, and she wasn't sure if it was because her eyes were squeezed shut, or if she had blacked out, because what she was feeling was too much for her body to handle. She tried backing away from Sara, but the blonde followed her eagerly, not letting up, and Ava was sure that she was drained of every drop of arousal that her body could produce. Overstimulation was a real thing, and she was pretty sure that she was experiencing it right now, and she considered yelling 'Canary', but to stop such pleasure, even if it was almost painful, would've been unforgivable. 

Sara watched in awe at her lover's response. Ava's voice had now gone silent, and her mouth hung open in an 'O' shape. She felt Ava's stomach tightening and relaxing with each jolt of orgasm, and she could practically feel the Director's walls convulsing around the vibrator that she held in her hand. Ava's legs clamped her in-between them, and she watched as the tall blonde squirmed around mindlessly, as she soaked the device, the bed, and Sara herself with her arousal. With each passing second, Sara stroked Ava's body with her free hand, whilst slowly moving the vibrator, which continued to buzz, in small, nearly unnoticeable movements, to ensure that each nerve inside Ava had gotten it's release. She kept lowering the vibrations gradually, before carefully pulling out of Ava; excess juices dripping out of the woman. Ava looked absolutely divine; her hair sprawled out in a mess across the bed; her body heaving and twitching, and her skin marked all over by Sara's teeth and lips. If there had been any confusion about who's she was before, there certainly wasn't any now.

The former assassin placed the vibrator on the nightstand, before cautiously removing the cuffs from Ava's strained wrists, and held each one like they were as delicate as snowflakes, giving each one a small kiss. Although the cuffs were lined with fabric so as not to hurt its users, Ava must've been yanking against them like hell, because her wrists were bruised with red circles on each one. With the Director still out of it and clearly drained, Sara bent down to delicately kiss her tummy, before moving and grabbing the rumpled covers to cover both of their naked bodies. She leaned over to Ava, who was still on her back, and carefully rolled the woman's limp body so that she was now resting on Sara, and she snaked her left arm beneath her, and brought her right hand up to stroke the Director's hair and back; finger's drawing light pattern's all across Ava's skin until she had the energy to talk again. Sara tangled their limbs together, feeling Ava's still soaked thighs rub against her own, but not caring at all because she wanted to feel as much of Ava as she possible could. She kissed the top of Ava's head; her forehead; eyes; cheeks, and each gesture she made reflected just how precious Ava was to her. Sara muttered 'I love you's' and 'You're incredible', and with each gesture of love, Ava became more aware again, eventually finding the energy to nuzzle against Sara's neck.

"You okay, baby?" whispered Sara, her hand standing still on top of Ava's head, keeping her close and comforted.

"Yeah. _"_ spoke Ava, her lower body feeling numb, and the rest of her exhausted. Her voice hurt to speak, and so all she could muster to mumble right now was a one worded answer.

"Are you sure? Did I push you too far?" pushed Sara, anxious with Ava's lack of words.

"No, not at all..." assured Ava, picking her head up slightly so that she could look into Sara's eyes to confirm that everything was fine, and that she was just spent. She saw concern in the Captain's crystal blues, and her heart swelled. Sara could never do anything wrong, certainly not to her, yet it meant so much to Ava that she was always so considerate of her, "...you were perfect." she confirmed, her voice coming out strained and raspy, before stretching up to share a sweet, gentle, lingering kiss with her.

Sara instantly breathed a sigh of relief at Ava's reassurance, and gladly welcomed her soft lips. When they parted, she carefully reached her arm towards the nightstand to grab the glass of water.

"Here, drink some water." insisted Sara, bringing the glass back to Ava and lifting it to her lips so that she could drink the cool liquid.

As Ava adjusted herself to sit up for the water, she accidently rubbed her centre against one of Sara's thighs, which instantly caused her legs to twitch and her face to wrinkle at the, now, uncomfortable sensation,

"Ah, shit." she breathed softly, and involuntary grabbed on to Sara's waist for support.

"Wow, you good?" asked the smaller blonde, concern appearing once again.

"Yeah, sorry." apologised Ava, "Just _very_ sensitive after all that." she chuckled, earning a cheeky smile from Sara, who gave her a quick peck on the forehead before bringing the water back to her attention.

" _Drink."_ she insisted.

Ava gladly accepted it, feeling her dry throat instantly ease up as it was re-hydrated. She gulped half the glass, before gesturing for Sara to remove it from her lips and return it to the nightstand. Sara took a few sips herself before doing so, and turned back to kiss a drop of water that had managed to escape Ava's lips, and was running down her jawline.

"Wouldn't want you getting wet now, would we?" joked the former assassin before settling back into the bed and pulling Ava into her embrace.

"I really don't think that one drop would've made much difference." added Ava, feeling how soaked the bed was beneath them.

"You can go clean up if you want to." stated Sara, not caring herself, but knowing that it could begin to feel uncomfortable for Ava in a while.

"Mm, not now..." replied Ava, nuzzling closer to Sara's chest and getting more comfortable, "I just want to lay with you if that's alright."

"Of course, it is, baby." assured Sara, kissing the top of Ava's head, "As long as it's just with me you want to lie with." she kidded.

"Oh, you know it is you goober."

"Yeah...I do." stated Sara triumphantly.

"Besides, I don't think that Davis is going to be much of a problem anymore after you practically threatened to kill her." continued Ava, beginning to laugh as she recalled Sara's not so subtle threats.

Sara rejoiced in Ava's laughter, and began giggling away herself as she remembered the terrified look Agent Davis had on her face before she left,

"Bitch couldn't get out fast enough." added Sara, causing Ava's laughs to increase, as well as her own. The combined mental and physical exhaustion meant that both women found the simplest things funny, and they were now laughing so hard that their ribs began to hurt.

When the laughter died down, they settled back into content silence, Ava now drawing patterns across Sara's stomach; often tracing a scar or two. Her movements eventually died down however, and Sara felt her grow heavier in her embrace.

"I love you, Sara." declared Ava, a sleepy tone in her voice.

"I love you too, baby." replied Sara, squeezing her impossibly close, before she felt her drift off in her arms. 


End file.
